The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for rocket motor disposal.
Large numbers of redundant munitions comprising rocket motors exist and environmentally friendly methods for their disposal are sought.
British Patent Application No. 2306884 describes a method of limiting the environmental disturbance of an exploding munition, such as a bomb, by spraying a liquid towards the munition to create a liquid dispersion which at least partly surrounds the munition and detonating the munition into the dispersion. That method is suitable for disposing of bombs, but may be unsuitable for disposing of certain rocket motors, despite the fact that these can be detonated or deflagrated without becoming propulsive.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a safe, environmentally friendly and adaptable open burning method and apparatus for disposing of rocket motors.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for disposing of a rocket motor comprising burning propellant contained within the motor, and generating an enclosure of liquid within which the burning occurs. The enclosure or shroud of liquid captures particulate matter from the rocket motor""s emissions.
In an embodiment of the invention, the liquid, which may comprise water, includes at least one neutralising chemical for neutralising noxious substances resulting from the burning and/or for capturing hazardous materials, such as asbestos.
Preferably, prior to the burning step, demilitarization or reverse engineering operations are carried out on a rocket-propelled munition of which the rocket motor forms a part. Such operations may comprise removal of a warhead, removal of an ancillary propulsion system and removal of a venturi mechanism. The best results are achieved when the motor is secured in a substantially vertical position, with its rear or exhaust end facing upwards, during the burning step. The method may comprise further steps of filtering liquid from said enclosure and recycling the filtered liquid to the enclosure.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided apparatus for disposing of a rocket motor, comprising means for generating an enclosure of liquid within which propellant contained within the motor can be burnt. Preferably, the liquid enclosure generating means comprises a nozzle having an outlet in the form of a closed figure, such as a circle. The apparatus preferably comprises means for securing the rocket motor in place. In a particular embodiment, the securing means and the liquid enclosure generating means are integral parts of the same unit. The apparatus preferably includes a pump for conveying liquid to the enclosure generating means. Filtering means for filtering liquid from the enclosure may also be included, as may a submersible pump for returning the liquid to a reservoir from which it may once again be conveyed to the enclosure generating means. Deflecting means, such as a hood and a conduit of large diameter, may optionally be provided for directing the exhaust plume and aerosoled liquid to a non-damaging location.